Till The Soil Please
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: A chain of murders has led to the area around a local greenhouse not far out of DC. Tony is picked to go undercover as a hired gardner at the greenhouse for evidence. But is there more going on there than what meets the eye?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The man stands alone in the greenhouse. He wipes the dirt off of his hands and takes his gloves off with his teeth.

He can't be too careful.

Too many cops have laid interest in his greenhouse over the years…

He must be getting sloppy…

Either way every time he finishes a job he adds a layer of dirt to the greenhouse floor.

He guesses that one day it'll get hard to walk in there.

He hopes that will be a long time from now.

He runs the sprinkler, shuts off the lights, and stands to leave.

The rusty old water creaks out onto the dirt.

He smiles a sinister looking smile and leaves for the night.

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tony had worked hard all day. He deserved a break, but no instead he had to listen to McGee and Ziva jab at each other back and forth about what makes a good garden.

"I say you plant the seeds a little early!" Ziva said.

"I say a little late!" McGee shot back.

"I say you both shut up," Tony exclaimed and walked over the paper shredder. "It's bad enough we've all got the boss riding our asses, I don't need you two bickering and ruining my day!"

"Sorry Tony…" Ziva said.

"What was that about riding asses DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he entered the bullpen with a full cup of coffee in hand.

"Nothing boss." Tony shut his trap.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs said as he walked over towards the elevator. "Dead marine in a ditch outside of here…or rather pieces of him."

Team Gibbs grabbed their backpacks and followed their boss to the awaiting cars.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS - NCIS

Ducky and Palmer carefully crouched over the remnants of a body or what once was a body. Now it was only a skeleton.

"Careful Mr. Palmer," Ducky said. "The bones must remain intact, who knows how old they really are?"

"I thought that was your job Duck?" Gibbs asked as he and his team climbed into and around the ditch where the bones lay.

"Ah Jethro," Ducky said. "I've been expecting you..."

"Make with the details Duck," Gibbs asked. "How'd he die?"

"Well that I don't know yet," Ducky said. "All I know is that they've been here for only two days, but the fellow certainly did not die here."

"How can you tell?" Tony asked.

"Dirt on the bones," Ducky held a magnifying glass up to one of the leg bones. "The fellow was buried…possibly alive, and then dug up and his bones placed here in this ditch."

"Excuse me," a voice from across the way said. "Is there a problem?"

Team Gibbs and Co. looked up to meet eyes with a man of about probably forty maybe fifty years old. His hair was brown like Tony's, his eyes a pale green, his skin was tan and he wore dirt caked green overalls and black boots.

"My name is Jed," the man said. "I work in the greenhouse across the way there, is there a problem here?"

"Can you answer this?" Ziva pointed down to the bones.

"Oh dear not another one," Jed replied. "There's been so many, too many in fact, bodies dumped in these ditches, the police always ask me what happened and I tell them I have no clue like always, they don't believe me though, considerin…"

"Anyways," McGee stated. "You sure you don't know anything?"

"Do I look like I do," Jed sneered. "All I do is my hard work in this here greenhouse; you think I've got time to murder people?"

"I was only asking…" McGee looked down at his pad of paper to hide his face.

"Anywho," Jed stated. "I gotta get back to my plants, it was nice meeting you all, hope you find yer killer."

Jed walked off across the street and disappeared into the greenhouse. The glass walls were foggy and uninviting.

"I guess he'll be of no help," Tony said. "Should we head back boss?"

"I suppose," Gibbs hopped out of the ditch. "Meet yah there Duck!"

"Will do." Ducky nodded and zipped up the bones in a body bag.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Back at NCIS Team Gibbs was contemplating their next move.

"I think Jed knows something," Ziva said. "I could tell by the look in his eyes."

"His eyes?" Tony asked her.

"The eyes are the gateway to the soul Tony," she stared into his. "He was clearly hiding something."

"If the eyes my ninja are in fact the gateway," he smiled. "Than what am I thinking?"

"I can't tell," she walked off to her desk. "Your mind's too clouded."

Gibbs walked in on the motley crew and fingered Tony over to his desk.

"Whatcha need boss?" Tony asked him.

"Here's your fake ID," Gibbs handed him a couple of files and papers. "Your resume and a fake birth certificate."

"What do I need this for?" Tony asked.

"We have reason to believe Jed is hiding something," Gibbs ruffled through his bag for something else. "The murders have been too closely linked the surrounding areas of his greenhouse and business so therefore one of us has to go undercover and you've been elected."

Gibbs placed a pair of worn out garden gloves in Tony's hands and a pair of overalls.

"Hope you don't mind getting a little," Gibbs smirked. "Dirty…"

**Read and Review**

**Got a new story for ya'll here you like so far?**

**Anyone else think Jed is hiding something?**

**And what will Tony discover when working at the greenhouse?**

**More to come**

**Reviews will make it come faster! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You seem well qualified," Jed stated as he looked over "Tony's" papers. "Your name's Bay, that's an odd name?"

"Jed's not too common either," Tony repositioned his fake glasses and swallowed hard, hoping Jed wouldn't recognize him from yesterday. "So don't judge please."

"I like your attitude," Jed smiled. "You're hired, just hold on tight here for a moment while I go get a pen from my office to make this official, feel free to look at my plants."

Tony smiled and Jed went off to get the item he needed.

Tony looked around. The air in the greenhouse was warm but not quite muggy, he figured that would set in when the full sun hit it, and the flowers were all of vibrant color. He reached down to smell a rose, it had a distinct smell to it…it was almost metallic. Tony could taste the metal smell on his tongue.

"Ok Bay," Jed came back. "You've been cleared, you begin work right now, I've got a few bags of fertilizer that need moving, hop to it!"

"Yes sir." Tony smiled and grabbed the first bag.

"You're lucky you got the job kid," Jed smiled. "I hope you find it…a worthwhile experience."

Tony stared at Jed who only left for the main branch of the greenhouse where he sold his seeds not so much plants, Tony only grunted as he lifted the second bag and begun his hard day of work.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Tony's coming in clearly boss," McGee punched a few keys and the camera repositioned itself nonchalantly. "I also hacked into every other security camera without Jed's knowledge, we'll know if he pulls anything, the only time we won't be able to see anything is at night, but no one's there at night anyways."

"Good job Tim," Gibbs sipped his coffee and watched Tony intently. "We'll see for sure whether this guy knows anything or not?"

"Oh we'll know," Ziva said. "I can already sense it…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony wiped the sweat off his brow and planted the rest of the flowers Jed had instructed him to. He looked over at a rack of flowers that was…moving. Tony watched as one pot got knocked over and then another.

"Hello," he asked. "Who's there?"

Suddenly then a scraggly black cat jumped out from behind the rack and past Tony onto a table that held many flowers. The black cat was burly and clearly had muscle, it's left eat was torn, its fur was caked in dirt, and its eyes were a piercing blue.

"Hello kitty," Tony held out his hand to pet the cat but it swiped at him instead, leaving him bleeding a little. "Damn, ok never mind."

Tony grimaced at the cat and then clutching his hand walked over to the nearest hose and turned the water on to wash his cut. The hose gurgled out a reddish brownish liquid, Tony made a disgusted face.

"That's the bad hose," Jed said from behind Tony, causing him to jump. "Here's a cup of lemonade, drink half and use the acid from it on the cut…but use mine when you clean the cut."

"Ok," Tony gave him a confused look but took the glass anyways. "Thank I guess…"

"Welcome," Jed smiled again, he had that creepy sort of smile that shot through your bones and gave you chills. "I just figured since you've been working so hard out here…"

Tony drank furiously. He was thirsty.

"Sorry about the cat by the way," Jed looked over at the creature then touched its head as it purred affectionately. "Buckwheat doesn't take too kindly to strangers."

"Yeah," Tony scowled at the cat. "I kind of figured that out."

"He's a good cat though," Jed replied. "Well don't use that water on anything but the plants; you can take a break today if you like…"

"Ok," Tony grabbed his gloves from off his hands and left them by the door. "I'll be back in a hour and a half tops."

"Fine by me," Jed smiled again. "We don't get that many customers anyhow."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS - NCIS – NCIS

When Tony got back to NCIS headquarters he met Team Gibbs in MTAC. It had taken him his whole hour and a little bit more because of traffic to get there so this had to be quick.

"So," Gibbs prodded. "Did you get any new information?"

"Not much," Tony showed Gibbs his hand and said sarcastically. "All I know is he's got one catty kitty cat."

Ziva stifled a laugh.

"But," Tony wracked his brain. "He gave me lemonade and told me to use half of it on my cut, but not mine, use half of his…"

"Weird," McGee said. "I tried to zoom in, but couldn't."

"Its fine McGeek," Tony said. "I'll gain more Intel later on; I gotta build his trust first."

"True," Gibbs patted his shoulder. "Just try to get more…"

"Will do," Tony saluted. "Catch yah later guys, Ziva walk me out?"

"Of course," Ziva smiled. "Let's go."

Tony and her walked to the elevator and pushed the button. Tony then grabbed his stomach and made a face like he was in pain.

"Tony," Ziva exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said. "Just a little stomachache, haven't eaten yet."

The feeling passed.

"Ok," Ziva breathed a sigh of relief. "As long as you're ok…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Jed walked over to the broken particles of glass on his desk and chuckled.

He poured the remaining contents of Tony's glass of lemonade on the dirt then walked away.

Tiny little shards of glass sparkled in the dirt in the overhead sun.

**Read and Review**

**Well what's up with Jed smiling so much?**

**And what was in Tony's glass?**

**What's going on at this greenhouse exactly?**

**Reviews please, they are love, and love makes me write better and faster.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bay," Jed said as Tony walked into the greenhouse. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Tony said. "I'm fine Jed, must've eaten too fast, I got a sudden pain in my stomach."

"Oh," Jed stepped over where he had poured the rest of Tony's lemonade. "Really…?"

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "But that's ok; you got some work for me?"

"Just light work," Jed told him. "Since your stomach hurt so badly before now."

"Thanks," Tony smiled. "I'll get straight to work on those potted flowers I was working on before I left."

"Good," Jed kicked the dirt over the sparkling pieces of glass then walked off. "I'll see you soon."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Center in on Tony," Gibbs ordered. "We need to see him at all times, center in on the other camera on Jed."

"Will do boss." McGee did as he was told.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Hello Jed," a man smiled and walked in. "What's going on?"

"Ah Jerry," Jed shook his hand. "How goes it?"

"Ok," Jerry whispered. "Now that that's over with, you got any rooms without cameras?

"My office of course," Jed said. "Let's go…"

Moments later Jerry and Jed were sitting face to face in Jed's office.

"So," Jerry chuckled. "You hired another one did yah, he looks strong and handsome?"

"That's why I hired him," Jed lit a cigarette. "He seems stupid and naïve; he'll have no idea what I've got in store for him!"

Jed offered him a cigarette.

"I gave up smoking," Jerry pushed it away. "I thought you knew that."

"Looks can be deceiving I know," Jed looked over at Tony through a two way mirror leading to the greenhouse. "But this one really has no idea…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony was thankful that the sprinklers had come on. He was sweating and feeling a little dizzy from the heat.

Just then Jed walked out with Jerry by his side and three glasses of lemonade…

"Hello Bay," Jed smiled. "Want some lemonade?"

"Sure…" Tony was reluctant but took it anyways. "Who's this?"

Tony drank the lemonade.

"This is Jerry," Jed said. "My…business partner."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Bay is it," Jerry shook hands with Tony. "Strong name I like it."

"It's not my last name," Tony smiled. "But thanks…"

Tony clutched his stomach as pain ripped through it.

"Are you alright Bay?" Jerry asked.

"I'm fine," Tony whimpered. "I don't know what came over me, I just my stomach today…."

"Maybe you should go home," Jerry said. "Shop will be closing soon anyways."

"Thanks," Tony walked off towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"That you will." Jed smiled.

Jerry smiled at Jed and then the pair dispersed, Jed turned out the lights in the greenhouse and then walked out.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Tony," Gibbs said when Tony had changed out of his undercover clothes and into his regular expensive suit. "What'd you find today?"

"Nothing much else," Tony said. "He's got a business partner named Jerry."

"You met him today?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep," Tony replied. "He seems just as shady…"

"I never said Jed was shady," Gibbs smirked. "Just guilt by association."

"I sure hope you're right Gibbs," Tony said. "I sure hope you're right…"

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony knew something was off the second he entered the greenhouse. The floor seemed just a little bit…higher.

"Hey Jed," Tony asked. "You do something to the floor?"

Jed looked over as he held a shovel in his hands; the bottom was covered in a dark brownish almost red substance.

"Oh that," Jed smiled. "Yeah I uh added a new layer of dirt….you like?"

"It's your place," Tony shrugged. "So what's my job for today?"

"Plant the new arrivals," Jed said. "I'm gonna have you tend to the plants out back for once too."

"Fine by me," Tony replied and got to work. "Just call me if you need anything I'll be out back first."

"Will do." Jed replied and chucked his dirty gloves to the ground.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony began his work out back. The plants each, he noticed…smelled exactly the same like metal. It was almost hypnotic so bad it could give him a high if he smelled it too often. His fingers ran carefully over each stem, clipping excess leaves and thorns. He pricked himself only once and it barely drew blood, only one droplet fell into the pot, the plant seemed to eagerly accept it…

"One more to go." Tony said to himself as he picked it up.

Suddenly a small white object fell from the roots of the plants and to the ground. Tony looked at it for a few moments before picking it up. He examined it closely before gasping and dropping it in horror.

It was a tooth…

"What the hell…." Tony exclaimed.

"What's wrong Bay?" Jed appeared out of nowhere and looked over at Tony.

"It's a….tooth." Tony pointed to it.

"Oh that," Jed said. "My previous employee had bad teeth…he always had a problem keeping them in his mouth…"

Jed picked it up and put it into his pocket.

"There now," Jed replied. "I sure hope I didn't freak you out that badly."

"No," Tony lied. "Of course not…"

Buckwheat jumped up next to Tony and hissed. Tony glared at the scraggly animal.

"You be nice Buckwheat," Jed said to the cat. "Bay is our friend…"

Buckwheat didn't seem to care; he spat and then ran off.

"Damn cat," Jed laughed. "Can't stand strangers."

"I've been working here long enough," Tony replied. "I'd think he'd be used to me by now."

"I do apologize for his behavior," Jed replied. "He used to be a stray."

"No need," Tony said. "Not for a cat…"

Buckwheat hissed at the word "cat" and jumped down from the table that held the plants and ran off.

Tony sneered at the creature but then when he turned back to Jed he was gone.

"Oh well," Tony sighed and continued his work. "Back to work…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Got visual boss," McGee cleared his throat and pushed a few more buttons. "We can see Jed now…"

"_You idiot," _Jed smacked his business partner across the face. "_You fucking idiot!"_

_ "What," _his partner said. "_What did I do?"_

_ "You left a tooth," _Jed showed him the little white object. "_In plain sight…I thought I taught you to be more careful?"_

_ "You did," _his partner sneered. "_That was your own damn fault…I'm sure Bay thinks greatly of you now!"_

_ "I can live without the sarcasm," _Jed rolled his eyes. "_I'll burn this tooth…but no other "parts" should turn up should they?"_

_ "No sir." _His partner gulped.

Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs watched with sheer intent.

"Boss," McGee asked. "That wasn't just what I thought I saw was it?"

"Unfortunately McGee," Gibbs sighed. "I think it was…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ducky and Palmer were hard at work on the body in autopsy.

"Whatcha got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked when he walked in.

"Nothing much Jethro," Ducky replied. "Although there is one thing…"

"What's that?" Gibbs asked.

"I had Anthony do a test yesterday because he complained of stomach pain," Ducky said. "I took an x-ray…and found something rather unusual?"

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow.

"There were tiny shards of…" Ducky looked shocked almost. "Glass…."

**Read and Review**

**OMG ANYONE SEE THE SEASON FINALE YET IF YOU HAVENT IGNORE MY NEXT QUESTION:**

**Did Ducky like have a heart attack at the end? Cuz I'm confused?**

**Anyways…I CANNOT wait for September and the new season! DX**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Did you say," Gibbs was dumbfounded. "Glass….?"

"Yes glass," Ducky explained. "I don't really understand it…but it's there."

"The only thing I can figure," Gibbs thought to himself. "Jed gives him lemonade…"

"The glass could easily have been put into the lemonade," Ducky explained. "In that case, every time young Anthony swallows the lemonade the glass makes its way through his system and basically cuts him open from the inside."

"Please Duck," Gibbs said. "I just ate…"

"Sorry Jethro," Ducky shrugged. "That's the way it is…"

"Why on earth would Jed put glass in lemonade…?" Gibbs questioned.

"I honestly don't know," Ducky replied. "I'd say a mistake…but that's highly unlikely."

"Extremely unlikely…" Gibbs gave a suspicious look to the doctor.

Gibbs cell phone then rang, it was Abby.

"Yeah Abs…" Gibbs answered. "I'll be right down."

"See you around Duck." Gibbs said as he walked out of the double doors leading to autopsy and to the elevator.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Say uh Bay," Jed asked. "Could I ask a HUGE favor?"

"Sure Jed," Tony smiled. "What is it?"

"Can you work late tonight," Jed asked. "I mean we've got a shipment at ten pm think you can stay that late?"

"Um sure Jed," Tony was the slightest bit "creeped" out by the request, but went along with it anyways. "I can do it."

"Good," Jed smiled. "Now then…I'll have some lemonade and stuff in the fridge for yah…I can't stick around that late…got the wife at home and kids."

"Of course," Tony smiled back. "I can handle it."

Somewhere…Buckwheat hissed.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Whatcha got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked and plopped a fresh Caff-Pow on her desk.

"Thanks," Abby sipped it. "I've got big news."

"Yeah?" Gibbs inquired.

"So," Abby said. "You know how the chains of murders have been around the same place within a period of a year at least; they haven't found any evidence linking the murders until now."

"And that would be…?" Gibbs asked.

"Dirt!" Abby excitedly exclaimed.

"Dirt?" Gibbs was confused.

"Dirt!" Abby nodded her head.

Gibbs stared for a moment.

"Gardeners use a special kind…." Abby tapped a few keys and brought the results up on the computer.

"So," Gibbs concluded. "It proves that…"

"Jed is…" Abby said.

"We gotta get Tony out of there!" Gibbs exclaimed and practically ran to MTAC.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

It had been until ten pm. Tony was eagerly working…although the greenhouse seemed almost colder and somewhat creepier…at night. The greenhouse creaked, Tony jumped every time. The truck had just shown up with the new plants and Tony had signed for them. Tony unloaded all the plants in record time considering he had no help unlike during the day.

He placed a plant onto the table and immediately Buckwheat hopped up next to him and sat down…the cat just stared.

"What," Tony exclaimed. "What is your problem?"

Buckwheat cocked his head and looked over at the wall. His tail was flicking in that direction, almost as if he was pointing. Tony looked over to the part of the wall he seemed so interested in.

"What that," Tony ran his fingers over the red stain on the wall. "Silly cat…that's just paint..Jed told me so…"

Tony laughed, but then he stopped when the "paint" started to dry fast on his fingers. He looked down at his hands. That most certainly…was not paint.

"Ok then…" Tony was beginning to get scared.

He walked over to the hose to wash his hands and then the brown liquid slurped out of it. The same brownish red liquid that was on the wall.

"That's not dirt…" Tony said to Buckwheat. "That's blood…"

Buckwheat meowed almost as if to say "I told you so…", it almost looked as if he was smiling too.

Tony backed up from the faucet and suddenly found himself backwards on his butt.

He had tripped over a white rock…

Not just a white rock…

A white skull…

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Damn it McGee," Gibbs exclaimed as he turned each road with ease. "What do you mean we're lost?"

"Sorry boss," McGee said. "But I can't find the greenhouse…it's almost like it's off the maps."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony could feel his throat in his stomach.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he exclaimed.

All the doors in the greenhouse were closed and locked. Tony had tried to open each and every one desperately. The greenhouse was also becoming rather hot and steamy. Tony could almost not breathe.

"Help," he exclaimed. "Somebody please!"

Tony then collapsed in a heap against the wall.

"Please," he choked out. "Anyone…"

The last thing he saw was two tall, dark ominous figures coming towards him…then all was black.

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony awoke to the taste of dried blood and sweat. His hands were tied behind his back and his head lay to the side as he cracked his neck as he craned it upwards to see where he was. He noticed he was in Jed's office, tied to a leg of his desk. His gaze immediately went to Buckwheat who was situated and staring at him from across the room.

"Guess I should've listened to you," Tony grunted as he pulled on the ropes. "Huh?"

"Mrrow…" Buckwheat said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tony pulled some more.

He looked around for things to cut himself free with, but to no prevail…he was just going to have to wait.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs and McGee pulled over on the side of the road. Gibbs punched the dashboard in rage as he waited for his other agent to show up. Ziva, driving like a maniac of course, pulled up behind Gibb's car.

"What did you say the problem was Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"We're lost," Gibbs glared at McGee, who returned the glare. "Anyways…you know where we're going right?"

"Yes," Ziva walked over to her car. "Follow me…"

She then turned in a tailspin and sped off towards the direction of the greenhouse.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony then looked over to his left…Buckwheat pushed something close to him. He saw it was a file. Tony mentally Gibbs-slapped himself for ever calling cats stupid.

He filed through the ropes that bound him and thanked Buckwheat before they both made their careful way to the rest of the greenhouse. Tony looked around himself quickly before proceeding.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

The greenhouse was dark and a little less muggy then before. Tony looked around himself carefully, sure to inspect every inch of his surroundings. Whoever had knocked him out surely would be back to finish the job…

Somewhere a pot clacked. Tony spun around.

"Who's there…" he called out. "Answer me!"

The pots clacked again and Tony heard a foot shuffle in the dirt.

"Jed if that's you," Tony exclaimed. "If this is some kind of joke…it's not funny!"

"I think not…" a voice said behind Tony.

Tony looked up to meet Jed's eyes. Jed had a shovel in his grasp and his hands were caked in dirt and another red substance.

"You've figured out our little secret," Jed said. "Haven't you…Tony!"

"Depends," Tony asked. "Is your secret killing people?"

"Well," Jed tried swung the shovel and missed Tony's head, smashing a couple of pots to nothingness. "I guess you're smarter then you look, I knew who you were the second you walked in here agent, so don't think I'm so stupid either!"

"I never said that," Tony smirked. "I only stated you were a man of little brains…"

"Well then," Jed smirked back. "I do hope you know you're next…"

"What?" Tony asked.

"Right now," Jed pointed to Tony's stomach. "You've got tiny shards of glass in your stomach, helping me make my job easier…"

"You," Tony sputtered. "You poisoned me?"

"Yes," Jed pulled a water bottle of lemonade out from behind his back and force fed it to Tony. "And I do it again…"

Tony was forced to swallow all of the liquid and he sputtered and gagged when Jed finally let him go.

"And don't even try to puke it up," Jed smiled. "Or I'll knock you out right here!"

"Try it!" Tony snarled.

"I never back down from a challenge…" Jed took the shovel and knocked it clear across Tony's head. "Nighty night…"

Jed then dragged Tony off down the basement stairs to well…finish him off.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Are you sure this is the place Ziva?" Gibbs exclaimed as they all three cocked their guns and got out of their cars.

"Positive." Ziva smiled and put her gun back into her pocket.

"But," McGee said. "It's too quiet…you don't think?"

"We can't afford to think like that," Gibbs grunted as he tried breaking down the door with his side. "McGee…"

Just then they heard a cat's meow.

Buckwheat's tailed flicked towards a window the Jed had stupidly left open.

"Perfect…" Gibbs smirked.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

The putrid smell of death and rotting flesh filed into Tony's nostrils when he awoke. It took all he could not to puke right then and there…in fact he almost did.

"How can you stand it down here…" he muttered to Jed, who was standing five feet away, sharpening something.

"It gets easier with each kill," Jed smiled his sinister smile. "You get used to it."

"I can tell…" Tony's insides burned from the glass and he cried out in pain.

He breathed heavily.

"You'll be immobilized in a moment," Jed smiled, showing Tony the knife he'd been sharpening. "And then…you're dead."

Tony gulped.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs kept looking around as if plants had eyes. Ziva and McGee followed his lead.

He noticed nothing…until he saw light peeking out from under the basement door.

"He's down there…" Gibbs whispered to them.

They both nodded, McGee quietly opened the door and they all crept down the stairs without a sound.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Jed's prediction had come true…Tony's body was completely tense and immobilized. If he moved a muscle the pain would skyrocket through his body. Jed himself grabbed Tony's shirt collar.

"Say your prayers agent…" he smiled and rose up the knife.

Tony closed his eyes and prepared for death.

Just then nothing but bullets was heard.

"Gibbs…" he weakly said as he watched Jed's limp and dead body fall to the ground, the knife clattering on the cold, hard, pavement.

"We're here DiNozzo," Gibbs ran over to him to untie him. "We're here to take you home…"

"Please don't touch me," Tony winced. "It hurts…"

"I know," Gibbs said. "Ziva, call an ambulance…"

"Will do Gibbs…" Ziva pulled out her phone.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Once Tony had all the glass removed and he had been given the all clear from the doc Gibbs took him home.

"Hey thanks again boss," Tony said. "That was really something…"

"You're welcome," Gibbs said. "And it was no trouble…"

"I must know though…" Tony asked. "What did you do with Jed's body?"

"Gave it to Ducky," Gibbs smirked. "Yep...gave it to Ducky…"

"Ok then…" Tony was kind of weirded out.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Somewhere out in the boondocks outside of DC there stands a greenhouse. It was owned by a man named Jed. He died not too long ago…no one knew though and no one bothered to investigate. His body lays rotting among the others he killed in that dark basement…no one will bury him.

He has a cat named Buckwheat.

One day his body was found…the coroner told them he'd been eaten. Only Gibbs knows the truth.

Let's just say…between you and me…Buckwheat hadn't been this well fed in years…

**Read and Review**


End file.
